1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scrap metal preheating apparatus of the kind comprising gas heating means, such as air preheaters, containers for scrap metal, and conduit means for conducting heated gas from the gas heating means to the scrap metal containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Scrap metal preheating apparatus of the kind referred to is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3205269. The purpose of such scrap preheating apparatus is to preheat scrap metal or other charge prior to charging in a furnace, such as an arc furnace or an induction furnace, to increase production in the furnace and save energy. Another reason for the preheating is to prevent water or ice from accompanying the charge into the furnace with the ensuing risk of explosion.